The present invention relates to a method for applying a medicament and more particularly, relates to a method for applying a medicament using a disposable swab applicator which includes a self-contained medicament which is applied to the swab when the applicator is activated.
Swab applicators have a wide array of uses and typically are formed of a cotton tipped swab, which is used to apply a medium, and a housing in which the swab and/or the medium are stored. Swab applicators find particular utility in the medical field where they are used in a variety of settings, including but not limited to applying topical antiseptics, cleansing skin surfaces, and removing cerumen from the ears, etc.
One type of swab applicator includes a cotton tipped swab which is sealed in a sterilized package and the medium to be applied is stored in a separate container, such as a bottle. To apply the medium to an intended application surface, the cotton tipped swab is removed from the package and the container is opened. The cotton tipped swab is then dipped and redipped into the medium so as to saturate the cotton tip of the swab. The cotton tip is then placed into contact with the application surface to effectuate a transfer of the medium to this surface. While these type of applicators are suitable for their intended use, they suffer from several disadvantages. The repeated dipping and redipping of cotton tipped swabs into the applicator medium provides an opportunity for the medium to be contaminated as the bottle is repeatedly opened and cotton tipped swabs are first dipped into the applicator medium and then placed in contact with the application surface before then being placed back into contact with the applicator medium. Accordingly, the redipping of the cotton tipped swab in the reservoir of applicator medium may result in the contamination of the applicator medium by foreign particles or spore forming bacteria being transferred from the applicator surface of the cotton tipped swab and then to the applicator medium.
In order to overcome the disadvantages associated with using a cotton tipped swab with an externally supplied applicator medium, applicator swabs have been designed so that a pre-measured amount of applicator medium is disposed within a compartment of the applicator unit itself. For example, the applicator medium is stored within a shaft of the swab itself and then upon activation of the applicator swab, the applicator medium is externally disposed through the shaft of the swab onto its absorbent cotton form and then onto the applicator surface.
In addition, other types of swab applicators have been used in which the swab applicators are of a pre-treated type. In these types of applicators, each cotton tipped swab is individually stored within its own housing such that the absorbent cotton tip of the swab is disposed within the applicator medium until the housing is separated to thereby free the pre-treated cotton tipped swab. The absorbent cotton tip is thus packaged and stored so that the absorbent cotton tip is saturated with the applicator medium and the user simply removes the applicator swab from the package and then breaks open the housing to free the saturated cotton tipped swab. The saturated cotton tip is then brought into contact with the applicator surface for transferring the applicator medium to the applicator surface. The advantage of this type of applicator is that it provides a very simplistic applicator unit which is easy to use and is disposable after use. However, one of the associated disadvantages is that over time the saturated cotton tip of the swab may dry out resulting in less applicator medium being applied to the applicator surface. The evaporation of the applicator medium and subsequent drying out of the cotton tip results if the seal between the housing and the cotton tipped swab is less than perfect. Many of the applicator mediums which are used in these types of applicators swabs easily evaporate if left exposed to atmospheric conditions for a period of time.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple yet effective method for applying a medicament using an applicator swab device in which the medicament is self-contained within the device.
A method is provided for applying a medicament using a disposable swab applicator having a self-contained medicament that is stored and sealed within an ampoule housing. A swab is conveniently held and removably retained within the housing with an applicator end of the swab designed to apply the medicament.
The housing includes a reservoir member which has a channel formed therein for receiving a predetermined amount of the medicament along with an adjustable inner sleeve member. The adjustable inner sleeve member is disposed within the channel and receives the applicator end of the swab within a latitudinal opening formed in the inner sleeve member. One end of the inner sleeve member forms a seal with the reservoir member when the inner sleeve member is in a first position within the reservoir member. This first position is a storage position in which the medicament is stored in the channel of the reservoir member between the one end of the inner sleeve member and a closed end of the reservoir member.
To activate the swab applicator, the swab is directed downward causing the inner sleeve member to move from the sealed first position to a second position in which the applicator end of the swab communicates with the stored medicament. After a sufficient amount of medicament is disposed on the applicator end, the swab is removed from the housing with the inner sleeve member remaining retained within the reservoir member. The swab is then placed into contact with the area to be treated (e.g., tissue) so that the medicament is effectively transferred to this site.
Accordingly, a simple yet effective method is provided for applying a medicament using a disposable swab applicator. Because the medicament is stored in a sealed compartment separate from the swab, the applicator end of the swab does not dry out as is the case with many of the pre-treated swab applicator devices. The swab applicator is activated very simply by pushing the swab downward within the housing so that the inner sleeve member moves to the second position and the medicament flows onto the applicator end of the swab.
This type of swab applicator is particularly useful for applying a medicament to an area which is being treated by an individual, such as a doctor. For example, the swab applicator finds particular utility in applying medicament to an area from which an ingrown toenail has been removed. Furthermore, the present swab applicator may also be used for applying medicament to warts and the like. It will be understood that a number of other applications are contemplated besides the aforementioned.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.